IsaacTale
by CryofFearTrash
Summary: Isaac was sick of it. He was sick of his mom and the Basement, so he threw himself into Mt Ebott, and two years later, his old fears and friends come back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Isaac heard a knock on the door. He buttoned his shirt's top two buttons (he liked to have them unbuttoned when he was lounging in the house) and brushed dirt off his jeans, then answered the door. "Hello how are y-" He froze.

"Hey Isaac." Said Lilith. Her familiar was no where to be seen and she had a walking stick, probably for finding obstacles, but also possibly for her damaged knee. She smiled, though the blood slowly dripping from underneath her blindfold indicated that she was crying. She tossed the stick down and hugged him, laughing. "It's been too long." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you're right." He picked up her walking stick and took her coat, hanging it up. He wondered what Toriel would think about another child being in the house. He sighed, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder. "Stay on the couch." He said, putting her on the comfy sofa. She looked up in his general direction and smiled. "I'll get you cocoa, ad maybe pie." He brought her the food and sat down next to her. "Lilith, why'd you follow me? I told you to stay in the Cathedral. Yet you followed me down here."

"Isaac your mom found me and chased me OK? I had to leave. No I didn't bring her down here. We should find a way above ground." Lilith stated, curling up with her head in his lap. Her horns poked Isaac in the chest, causing him to shift a little. "Hey Isaac?"

"Yes Lilith?"

"You're my best friend. I hope you know that."

"You're my best friend too."


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel came home to find Lilith and Isaac curled up on the couch, both snoring lightly. The monster picked them up, laying them in Isaac's bed. She went over to the kitchen to bake a pie, then it occurred to her. She didn't know what they preferred. She went to ask them, smiling at the two. "Can you two wake up?"

Lilith slowly opened her eyes, shouting in fear as Toriel leaned over her. "What in God's name-" Isaac shushed her, too tired to wake up. "What is it?"

"Do you prefer butterscotch or cinnamon pie?" Toriel asked, her oven mitts already on.

"Oh.. ah… I prefer cinnamon but Isaac likes butterscotch." Lilith mumbled, curling back up and laying her head on Isaac's chest. She started to snore, and Toriel left the room, partly to bake, partly to find clothes for Lilith that weren't tattered.

"Baking's taking a bit more out of me than normal. It must be my age." She, for the first time, turned on the oven to cook. Lilith woke up with a new outfit lying across the bed. She went to the bathroom to put it on and when she got out, Isaac was outside the door with a rose. She smiled and took it graciously, blushing and hugging him. Toriel smiled. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves."

Then Lilith said it. The same thing Frisk had said. The same exact thing Frisk had said before he died. He had fought and fell to **ASGORE.** "I want to go home." Toriel's mind couldn't process it. Why would she want to leave the Ruins? It was safe in the Ruins. It wasn't safe outside.

"Wait here." Toriel walked downstairs, only to be followed by Lilith and Isaac. "Children please go back. I must destroy the exit to the Ruins."

Lilith stood there. "I won't let you." Lilith leaped into battle with Toriel. Isaac begged her not to, but she attacked Toriel. "Just let me through! I can fight!" Toriel threw another bout of flames at Lilith, only to miss. Then a fireball hit and consumed Lilith. Her skin turned an even darker shade of charcoal black and her hair was singed. She fell to the ground and Isaac rushed to her.

"Lilly!" Isaac shouted, hugging her and trying to find her pulse. "Lil don't be dead! Please Lilith!" He looked up at Toriel. "Why? Why would you hurt her?! Do you know what she's been through? All she wanted was to get out of this ruin and get out of here!" He picked Lilith up, taking her back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilith woke up to Isaac holding her, telling her to be alright. "Isaac I'm OK. I just can't feel anything. Except pain." Isaac held her closer. "Isaac can you let go of me?"

"One condition: I get to peek under your blindfold." Lilith sighed and lifted the blindfold. Her eyes were scarred, with cataracts and bloodshot. Then there were her irises. One a brilliant red, the other a deep blue. Isaac blinked. "Your irises are beautiful." He hugged her, letting her push the blindfold back into place.

"Yes, but the cataracts and the veins-"

"Make your irises stand out. Anyways, you're uncomfortable." Isaac smiled and got up to make some cocoa.

Toriel approached Lilith. "I am sorry for hurting you yesterday. I only meant to keep you from facing **ASGORE**. He will kill you given the chance. My sincerest apologies."

Lilith regarded her coldly, glaring and sticking her tongue out. "You're lucky my Incubi didn't survive the fall! They'd teach you a lesson real quick!"

Isaac tapped her on the shoulder. "Incubi outside the basement are pictured as male succubi. Just to let you know."

Lilith froze. "Oh." Isaac laughed as she turned away. "I need to reevaluate my Box of Friends… oh wait it was destroyed." Lilith opened a bag of food and ate it glumly. Isaac as always sat down next to her, joking and making her laugh. She nearly choked on her food laughing at one joke. Isaac smiled, hugging her. "Isaac please let go. I really need some room." Isaac let go of her and got up to get more cocoa.

Soon a knock was heard on the door. When Toriel opened it, an older lady, around 40, was standing outside. "I'm Isaac's mother. Did he fall down here? He's been missing and I'm awfully worried him."

Toriel smiled. "Of course. I'll go get him." She turned around. "Isa-" Isaac's mom stabbed Toriel. Toriel started turning to dust, but managed to shout a warning. "Isaac run!" She shouted and Isaac heard. He grabbed Lilith and ran.

"Isaac! Come home!" His mother shouted. He kept running. He left the ruins to enter Snowdin. Lilith entered after him and Lilith placed an explosive at the door and blew it rubble in front of it. Isaac went onwards with Lilith standing behind him.

"Lilith.." Isaac mumbled. "Thank you for being here." He sobbed quietly and Lilith realized he had been crying this whole time.

"Isaac, there's no need to thank me." She hugged him. "No need to thank me. None at all. I'm here for you, you little cinnamon roll." She smiled lightly, but she was crying too. Isaac smiled at her. He loved her. She couldn't tell, but Isaac loved her. He tried to work up the courage to tell her.

"Lilith I l-"

"Continue."

"Nothing. I love the fact that you're here for me. Thank you."


End file.
